A software defined network (SDN) is a computer networking methodology that has distinct systems for deciding where traffic should be sent (i.e., control plane) and forwarding the traffic to the selected destinations (i.e., data plane). In contrast, typical networking devices (e.g., switches, routers, etc.) are integrated systems that both determine destinations and forward the traffic. Because the underlying infrastructure is abstracted, the controller of an SDN can be centrally managed and programmed directly.